Blue Water, Blue Sky
by NoiseTank13
Summary: ShinoxHinata. Hinata is comforted by Shino after breaking down from the stress of being a ninja.


  
  
  
**Blue Water  
Blue Sky**  
  
  
  
_At the end of days, at the end of time  
  
When the sun burns out  
  
Will any of this matter?  
  
  
  
  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
Only she could do this to herself, time after time, after time. It was getting both very tiresome, and getting very irritating to see herself keeping up this masochistic act.  
  
  
And at the same, breaking Shino's heart.  
  
  
Hinata was sitting near a stream, hunkered down in broad daylight, silently weeping, the occasional sniff, and the sound of running water sloshing, the wind sometimes rustling the trees. Shino was perched on a tree limb, looking down at her, pondering what to do.  
  
  
Part of him wanted to comfort her, and part of him want him to leave her be. He feared he would encroach in on her affairs, but was equally fearful of leaving her alone to fend for herself.   
  
  
Kiba was off training with Kurenai, something about being on the verge of a new technique Kiba was developing... Hinata didn't come at all, and Shino, wondering where she went, decided to look for her.  
  
  
Hinata sniffled, and leaned back, and looked up. The tears from her eyes resembled a leaky faucet, and Shino decided that enough, was enough. He quietly jumped to the ground, and slowly walked towards her. Her eyes traveled to him approaching, and did little to disguise her distress.  
  
  
Are you alright? Shino asked, as he knelt in front of her. A stupid question, but Shino couldn't think of a better one to ask.  
  
  
Ye... yeah, Hinata replied, as she wiped her eyes, and sniffed.  
  
  
Whatever it is, it will turn out alright... Shino said, and he sat down next to her and diverted his attention to the water. I do not wish to pry, but you certainly do not look fine... If you still wish to say you are quite alright, then I will not ask anymore.  
  
  
Hinata nodded. She didn't answer right away, instead, looked at the sky.  
  
  
No matter...  
  
  
Shino gave his full attention on Hinata, who closed her eyes.  
  
  
No matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I train... I feel like I hit a brick wall and I'm... scratching at it....  
  
  
She stretched her arm out, and looked at her hand.  
  
  
I just keep damaging my fingers, and nothing gets done...  
  
  
Shino looked back at the water, listening intently. He felt now was as good as time as any for Hinata to let loose, he felt, so bad for her.  
  
  
... And I can't, no matter how hard I try, I just cannot bring myself to hurt people willingly.  
  
  
Yes, Kiba and Shino could account for Hinata's passiveness on battle, but,  
  
  
  
  
  
Hinata brought her head down and looked at Shino, whose face was half covered by his collar, as he stared at the water.  
  
  
Hinata, you should know that physical strength is never anything... Nor is techniques... What matters is intelligence.  
  
  
He slightly tilted his head toward her direction.  
  
  
You always see things that Kiba and I miss. I might get praise for being intelligent, but that does not mean I should get it. I always miss things, Hinata, and you always pick them out and inform me and Kiba before we both do something stupid.  
  
  
I dislike talking for so long, but Hinata, there should be nothing to worry about. Your abilities, I envy. True, you may not be as strong as Neji...  
  
  
Shino spat the last word out as if he was speaking in spite of a deep stab wound.  
  
  
... But Hinata, what do the truly scary, formidable and dangerous ninjas have in common?  
  
  
Hinata was a bit taken aback by this speech of Shino's, so much that she shrugged numbly.  
  
  
Intel. Even if you are the most powerful ninja in existance, without good intel, if would mean nothing if you died from a simple, forgotten trap. That's where you come in. Ninjas like you are what makes those ninjas scary, formidable and downright dangerous. Don't forget what happened with us and the Grass ninjas... You saved our lives back there.  
  
  
Well, it sounded better in Shinos head, and for some reason, he found it quite lacking, but his current thought process was interrupted by becoming entangled in Hinatas arms, as she hugged him tightly. Shino hesitated, and swung an arm over and embraced Hinata as well.  
  
  
Hinata, you have allies and friends that will die for you. No matter the reason. Those same allies and friends will follow you to the gates of hell itself without the devil knowing, and they will join you in exile, if that is what happens.  
  
  
Shino looked at the blue sky, which was quite pleasant to look at.  
  
  
I am one of them. Kiba too. We both would be the first to die for you. We shall not betray you, and we shall not abandon you. Wherever you go, whatever you do, you have both of our full, undying support.  
  
  
He slowly brought his head down and looked at the bluish green water.  
  
  
It's allright, Hinata. Cry, let out all your pain... It's not healthy to keep them inside...  
  
  
And as if the faucet was turned on to full blast, Hinata sobbed into Shino's overcoat, and he leaned back onto the grass, taking Hinata with him, as he stared once more at the sky.  
  
  
We are here for you Hinata. Always will.


End file.
